The Bail and Valorum Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After Valorum was kicked out of office via the vote of no confidence, Bail seeks Valorum out to offer his encouragement and help. The two of them discuss the Senate and what is taking place therein. The story will cover TPM and ROTS events.
1. Note 1 Bail

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Valorum.**

**Timeframe: From TPM events (after Palpatine's election) through ROTS events (we may also do this through ROTJ, depending on my co-author)**

The quick background story of the Valorum and Bail PT Notes-

Bail Antilles is Bail Organa in my stories....

As Senator, Bail is very well aware of the situation on Naboo, as it is being widely discussed in the Senate.

Throughout the Naboo crisis, Bail has been in contact with both Padmé and Palpatine...along with several others. When Valorum was voted out of office, Bail sincerely felt for the man and wished to find out how he was doing, and to discuss the current happenings in the Senate.

So Bail contacts Valorum...

and so these Notes begin..

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1

Finis Valorum,

I apologize for not contacting you sooner. I meant to.

I wanted to check to see how you were holding up. Both my wife and I have been concerned for you. The shock of the recent Senate session must be great. I am guessing that you will still serve the Republic in some manner. Do you plan to leave the Senate or Coruscant?

Can things have gotten this bad in the Senate? Other Senators have not spoken up for the Naboo situation, and it never should have gotten this far. I realize your hands were tied, and I know you did all you felt you could. This was not what the Senate needed! Moreover, there were other actions the Senate could have taken in regards to the Naboo situation. I understand that you had been working behind the scenes to help Naboo in whatever manner you could. As you could not give "official" aide for fear of showing favoritism to the Naboo, your statement in saying a commission must be appointed, was before the Senate. You were not given a chance to say in what manner, or how you proposed to help Naboo in other ways.

I assume you have heard that Palpatine is the new Supreme Chancellor. I myself am not entirely pleased with this. I have been maintaining contact with both Queen Amidala and Palpatine (though during part of their stay on Tatooine, I refrained from contacted the Queen at the request of Palpatine.)

Queen Amidala clearly stated to me that it was Palpatine that suggested the vote of no confidence. According to Palpatine, it was all her idea.

I will quote him, "I do agree with you that perhaps a change in leadership was not warranted or even for the best at this time. However, the Queen completely blindsided me with this; I was quite appalled. Between you and me, my friend, this was never even discussed in our meetings. Once the words were out of her mouth, however, it was impossible to stop events at that point."

I am not in the habit of betraying what another has spoken to me in confidence, but Palpatine's statement truly disturbs me. I had just finished stating the reasons I felt against such action, and he came at me with that! His character is in serious question. As I told Queen Amidala, it is clear from this that he is very crafty with his words, following the passions of those he speaks with.

This is not unusual for a member of the Senate, as we have all been finding out as of late. However, I had not suspected Palpatine to be like this. He seemed genuinely concerned with ridding the Senate of corruption. Now he may still be very concerned with this, and it was because of his nervousness, stress, and other pressure of his planet's situation. Also, it can be hard to turn down the promise of a higher office….and those words may have just come.

You probably know the man better than I do. What do you think of all of this?

I wanted to also let you know that my wife and I will support you, along with several others. If you are moving, perhaps I could help you move. What about your family? Is there any assistance I could provide?

I must go now.

Senator Bail Antilles


	2. Note 2 Valorum

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 2

Bail,

Thank you so much for your letter. You don't know what it has meant to me to have the support of friends at such a time as this.

Savim and I deeply appreciate your concern. We had been keeping this under wraps, and I do ask that you do not share this, but she has been gravely ill for some months. I had thought to leave my post as Supreme Chancellor some time ago, and now I suspect I should have. Perhaps it was selfish of me to stay on, in the face of such developments in my personal life. I thought that I could continue to handle events of such importance as competently as always, but in light of recent events, perhaps not. Although…I look back at each decision I made, and I still see no better alterenative.

I have to stop this. None of it can now be changed, and I cannot continue to relieve decisions long since made.

My plans. A bad time to ask, I'm afraid, for I find myself torn on the matter. On the one hand, I am under investigation, and I do have to stay in the capitol until that is finished. Already it promises to be so unpleasant that I simply want to bolt for home the instant it is over.

And yet, I am still my planet's chief representative in the Senate, and I will be until wrongdoing can be proven—and I assure you it cannot! If I should turn tail and run now, it sends the wrong message…as if I have something to hide. Perhaps it makes little difference to me now, as Savim and I only want some peace, but I have to think of my three grown sons. Having to go about their daily business with a father accused of malfeasance in office cannot be pleasant for them.

In short, I do not know how to answer your question. I just don't, not at this point.

Your disclosure of private revelations to you by Naboo's Queen and Palpatine is bewildering to me. I don't know why you chose to share them.

At this point it matters little from a practical standpoint who started the idea to make the motion that eventually was made; however, Palpatine has always been my very closest ally, someone whose career I have in fact fostered over the years. It is true that the path between us has not always been smooth; however, I thought it above Palpatine to retaliate for personal disagreements in the political arena. However, the idea that fourteen year old Queen Amidala would lie about this seems unlikely to me.

I have searched for the appropriate way in which to handle what amounts to a personal betrayal. There is no easy way, and though what the Naboo delegation has done has been very personally painful to me, I had thought it best to do nothing. Although there of course were questions in my mind, and I shall always wonder…but in light of your disclosure about this, I may go to Palpatine and speak to him about it. Savim has been urging me to do so. Perhaps she is right. It may be the only way to come to some feeling of closure and resolution about the events of last week. So, perhaps it is good that you shared what you knew, whatever your reasons for doing so.

I thank you for your concern for us from the bottom of my heart. As for assistance…I know you have many demands upon your time, and I know that Sara and Savim are not nearly so well acquainted as you and I. But to provide her some companionship in this time of illness, as well as during all the stress of this investigation…if you and Sara could see your way to this, I would be so very grateful to you both. Perhaps a lunch, or a dinner? I should be pleased to offer you a confidential escort, as I know you may not wish a visit here to us to become public knowledge.

It is the support of friends like you which has moved and sustained us both through a very terrible time.

Thank you, thank you again, dear friend.

Sincerely,

F. Valorum


	3. Note 3 Bail

Note 3

Finis Valorum,

My friend, I have received your letter. I will not stand by a fellow member of the Senate and friend in a time of need. We must stick together! Somewhere, sometime, we have lost this value. The Senate used to be a more pleasant place, but recently it has become more and more corrupt. I look at my fellow Senators and I realize how much we have become strangers to one another. There has always been some corruption, but it has gradually gotten worse over the years. Even I have noticed this, and I am much younger than most. It is truly sad that we have fallen so low.

I did not know of your wife's illness. I am truly sorry to hear of it. I will not share this with anyone unless you would ask me to. Is she receiving proper medical treatment? Are the doctors aware of what it may be?

I always have seen you as a man serving the Republic to the best of his ability. Whether you should have stepped down from office or not, I cannot say. You supported Naboo as much as you could have, and I know you supported Alderaan, and from what I could see, all systems. I would suggest not worrying about the "what if's." We do not know what would have happened had someone else been in the position during the Naboo crisis. The situation could have been much worse, you don't know, and I don't know. We cannot change what has already happened, but we can strive to make improvements for the future of the Republic. That is my goal. However, if you want to talk more about what happened, and your feelings or such, I am willing to listen.

I am sorry, my friend. I know about the rumors that were spread on your behalf. I had not realized the investigation committee had taken it that far, though…that they were actually going to continue with the investigation on you. I hope it comes out well for you. Let me know how that goes. Understandably so. You have been put under more pressure than any other public figure I know.

I believe in your innocence as well, and I will stand by you, in whatever way possible. However, I must warn you that people are going to attempt to dig up whatever dirt they can find on you, and if they can find none, they may invent it. You will have to be prepared to face this. The rumors about you were, while untrue, very convincing for some. My guess is that your investigations are only going to draw this out worse. You know how the Senate has been in recent years with investigations.

You are right…do not run away from the situation. It will not be easy…such an investigation promises many trials for you. No matter what, do not give up, my friend. And how are your sons doing? Have you been able to speak with them about the situation? No…I cannot imagine that the situation would be very pleasant for them.

I assure you that I did not disclose such relations with Naboo's Queen or Palpatine in order to tear them apart. I asked you this out of genuine concern. I felt you might have a clearer perspective about Palpatine than I do, as you know him better than I do. What he said initially shocked and alarmed me. I am trying to determine how much I can trust the new Supreme Chancellor and how committed he may be in truly reforming the Republic. These, then, are my reasons.

You are right…from a practical standpoint it no longer matters whose idea it was…but what concerned me was that it means that one was blatantly lying. Ah…I suppose I overreacted. I should not have told you about this. Many Senators would have acted the same way, were they in Palpatine's position.

I am sorry…it was not my intention to put you against Palpatine. I know that you and him have been longtime friends. Yes, please…I think it would be a good idea if you discussed the issue with him. That will put my mind at ease as well. Be careful not to accuse him of anything, of course, and please do not mention what I said to him…but ask him directly about the situation. Perhaps he did not mean to betray you. He could have sincerely thought the action was best for his people, and then felt guilty about it…so he said what he did to me. I do not know the full story.

Do you know Senator Correon Knightly? He is a very good friend of mine. His wife and my wife are also good friends. In fact, they have been spending time together during our absences, due to the recent Naboo crisis. I will ask Sara if she and Laina would visit your wife…of course it would be up to you and Savim. You may not know Correon and Laina, and I understand if you only wished for my wife and I. As I said, I will not tell anyone else of your wife's illness without your permission. I will be certain to mention this to my wife, though. Speaking for myself, it would be my pleasure to provide you with such help. I am sure that Sara will agree as well. A lunch or dinner would be delightful. Name the date, and I will see what I can do. As bad as I feel about this, yes, perhaps a confidential escort would be best.

I am truly glad to be of assistance to you in this time.

Sincerely,

Bail Antilles


	4. Note 4 Valorum

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council)  
.?usr=1087147

Bail,

I cannot tell you what comfort to me, and Savim, your support has been. You truly are a fine human being and a gentle, gallant soul.

I too am saddened to see what has become of our Senate. As you know, Master Yoda has been here personally to witness almost the entire history of the Republic. We would often discuss the current cynical atmosphere. According to him, the moral tone and fiber of our great Republic has fallen much lower than even we know. I must say that this depresses me very much.

Savim, basically, is falling victim to the ravages of old age. I do not know if you know this, but her race ages faster than ours. She is actually nearly twenty years my junior, but as you can see you would never know it to look at her. I knew there would be problems in marrying someone of her race, both agewise and culturally, but I must admit I loved her so much I was inspired to take those risks. And we have, for the most part, been happy. She is battling cancer, and at this point there is no way of knowing the outcome.

We both thank you for your kind concern.

I do my best not to "what-if," my friend, but it is very difficult. Especially in those dark hours of the morning. I do know that what lies ahead will be most unpleasant, in terms of the allegations against me. I feel much trepidation about this, not only for myself, but for my family. Our sons are most supportive and a great help to us at this time. This is not so easy on the grandchildren, unfortunately. Schoolmates can be very cruel, when a family member receives such unfavorable press.

I will admit that knowing about your experience with Palpatine and the young Queen of Naboo did unnerve me, but I do feel more emboldened to discuss the entire situation with him now. Not that I relish the prospect, you understand ... but I do feel a sense of personal betrayal, and Savim encourages me to speak to him about it. I began several letters, but that method seems a form of cowardice ... so speak to him I will.

I could definitely envision him trying to place blame on someone else for the motion that was made, however. Due to so many past circumstances between us I know that it would be very difficult for him to openly take responsibility, even if the Queen is correct. Were certain circumstances to become known, the knowledge that he began this action would prove, I am sure, to be quite embarrassing. These are completely personal matters, you understand. Perhaps he did indeed think it the best course of action. Some days I agree with him.

I do not know just now about introducing Savim to a new couple. Perhaps after we four have shared some time, and I am sure she feels well enough. Sara can tell her more about Laina than either you or I, I am sure.

We do look forward to seeing you for lunch, or preferably, dinner.

Here would be best, as neither Savim nor I feel much like gadding about these days. This weekend, perhaps?

Once again, your friendship has been so very helpful to us, and I want you to know that. Once I believed it would be Palpatine who would offer such a hand ... I still find myself stunned at what has occurred.

Thank you again, from the bottom of our hearts.

Sincerely,

Finis.


	5. Note 5 Bail

Note 5

Finis,

It is such a shame that it is such a rarity in our galaxy for people to simply act out of kindness towards one another.

Yes, it is true that Master Yoda has witnessed almost all the history of the Republic. Then it is confirmed. Morals really have deteriorated greatly since the founding of the Republic. It must be sad for Yoda to have seen the Republic at its heights, and then to see it as it is now.

I had no idea that your wife was of another race. Your love for her must be great, and I'm sure that she feels it. My wife and I will keep Savim in our prayers. Do let us know if we can assist you.

How many sons do you and Savim have again? Yes, I am aware of how cruel school children can be towards one another. Hopefully the media will begin to focus on something else soon, and some of this unwanted attention will go away.

Do let me know if you have a discussion with Palpatine. Although I am unnerved by some experiences I have had with him, he seems to be in favor of ridding the Senate of corruption, which is a good thing.

And yes, I think what you said about not introducing Savim to another couple just yet is wise. My Sara certainly does know more about Laina than I do.

I will inform Sara about the invitation to lunch at your place. I am afraid that I will not be able to make it this weekend, though. The situation on Naboo has ended, and Queen Amidala of Naboo has invited me to an awards ceremony on that planet. Speaking of which, I'm happy to say that things should be getting back to normal soon.

Perhaps Palpatine will come to visit you soon. I suppose he is very busy with his new duties, as well as dealing with the end of the invasion on his home planet. I'm hoping that it is just busyness that has kept him away from meeting with you.

You are more than welcome, my friend.

Sincerely,

Bail


	6. Note 6 Valorum

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council)  
.?usr=1087147

Bail,

Indeed it is sad…there should be more who are guided by compassion, guarded by all means, but still it should be there. I believe it is fast fading away, my friend. Greed for power and riches are what most are going for now. Sad times ahead for us indeed…

Master Yoda seems to handle it well, but then again he is a Jedi. I'm amazed at how those Jedi can contain themselves. Sometimes I wonder if we could learn from them when it comes to that. I agree, it must be hard regardless for the old one. I know it would eat me alive if I had been around for that long.

I appreciate the offer to help with my wife. It is hard, but we are coping. She has been the light of my life, definitely my better half.

We have two. I have secured some security for them as they complete their education. I just hope it will be enough. They don't need to be burdened by all this. In actuality none of us should be, but as we all know; media is like a nexu on a hunt; persistent until the end.

I will let you know when we meet. I am hoping it will be soon. I, too was for the ridding of the corruption…but look to where it got me.

I was pleased to find out that the Naboo incident was finally over. I am ashamed that I could not help with that…but the people obviously wanted this to be. Good luck with all the hoopla, it can be tiresome, believe me! But then again you should know since you are a Prince, let alone a Senator as well.

I will have things ready for lunch and let my wife know you won't be able to make it. She'll be excited to be able to talk with another lady. She gets lonely sometimes and with her health being as such and can't get out right now… well you know.

Oh I'm sure Palpatine is busy, Chancellorship is not an easy position. Especially being new to it and having to rearrange things for himself. Everybody is different and I'm sure there will be some changes if not a lot.

Take care and hopefully we'll be able to get together sometime in the future. Give my best to the Queen of Naboo for me.

Your friend,  
Finis


	7. Note 7 Bail

Note 7

Just as Bail was about to send a message to Finis Valorum, he received this message from Palpatine:

"Senator Antilles,

As you have most likely heard by now, Finis Valorum's wife passed away last evening. I had taken your advice and arranged a face to face meeting with him to discuss the corruption that runs so rampant in the halls of the Senate. We were discussing likely actions, including the signatures required for the formation of your committee, as his assistance in that matter was most likely the key you would need for success. Despite our differences, we both agreed that our Senate is indeed broken and infected with a sickness that is rotting it from within.

He agreed to meditate with me for a few moments and reflect on how best to serve our people and our Republic. It was in those moments of reflection that we heard her collapse in the next room. Finis rushed to her side, as did I, only to find that she was already gone. As can be expected, he was deeply distraught and near complete emotional and mental collapse. Their responding private physician had medics make arrangements for her body while he evaluated Finis.

I stayed right by my friend's side during the evaluation, for moral support. When it was complete, the physician confirmed my fears, stating that Finis had indeed suffered a mental breakdown. He administered a strong sedative, and waited for it to take effect. When Finis had calmed somewhat, the medics restrained him and prepared to transport him to a public facility. I stepped in and asked that the doctor transport Finis to my private physician for continued care. That way, I can monitor his condition much closer and make sure he is receiving the very best care possible for his recovery.

I must admit that I came away from the evening wondering if fate is against me in my quest for justice within this new office. It certainly felt that way, to be so close to a possible turnaround and lose it in an instant. Hopefully if Finis recovers, we can seek those needed signatures. We can only wait and see how he responds.

As for Queen Amidala, I have received no communications from her or her Jedi escorts. I fear greatly for her safety, and for the future of my people. Know that I am working hard on bold plans that I feel you will see as sweeping and decisive.

We will prevail. While I am still new to my position, with the obvious exception of Mrs Valorum's death and Finis' response, most of what I expected to occur in the wake of the election has come to be. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.

Be well, Senator Antilles.

Palpatine  
Supreme Chancellor"

End quote of letter

After reviewing the contents of the message several times, Bail's face grows very pale. He writes the following message in his diary:

Something seems very out of place in this message. It seems to me that Palpatine has too much influence over Valorum's health. I would almost go so far as to suspect that Palpatine murdered Valorum's wife. I realize that this is not becoming of a Senator to assume that the president of the Senate, the Supreme Chancellor, is a murderer. Yet, could he have known that Valorum's wife was ill? I suppose it is possible. It sounds as though Finis told very few people.

Perhaps I am just over reacting. Valorum's wife WAS ill, and perhaps she did just drop over dead. But if that were the case, why did Valorum have a breakdown? He knew very well that his wife was dying. I do not think Finis would have reacted in this way. Another question remains: did he really have a nervous break down, or did Palpatine kidnap him? If he did, then my worst fears about the Supreme Chancellor would be true. Palpatine would be just as corrupt, if not more corrupt, than many of the other Senators.

I must privately investigate this matter. So much is at stake…I have no proof of foul play on Palpatine's part, but the circumstances surrounding this matter are suspicious, and do not put Palpatine in a positive light. In the midst of my private investigation, I cannot let Palpatine know that I am suspicious of him. If he were to find out, and if he really did get rid of Valorum and his wife, what's to stop him from doing the same to me? He is well aware that I am attempting to start an official committee to end the corruption in the Senate.

Another thing that disturbs me is that Valorum has not attempted to contact me. Considering our previous communications, I would have thought if Valorum truly had a breakdown, he would have sent me a message to inform me. I have checked messages, and nothing has come through. I can send nothing to him either, as all communication with him has been cut off. This can only mean that he is either in a high security hospital, or he is being held as a hostage by Palpatine.

I had better go. Sara will be coming soon, and then the awards ceremony and parade will begin.


End file.
